Merry Christmas Darling
by Storm O
Summary: The lives of four former Joes are granted a special Christmas gift this holiday season. Please read and review and have a wonderful and safe holiday.


O's Disclaimer: I don't own or profit from the use of the GI Joe characters.Lisa belongs to Medic (MedicLifeline) and is being used with her permission.

O's AN: Another Christmas fic in response to the GI Joe Christmas challenge. Different characters, different twist, but a nice ending. There is a companion piece written by MedicLifeline, titled _I'll Be Home for Christmas_. I encourage everyone to read it.

This is dedicated to everyone, especially my friends, who are missing loved ones this holiday season.

A big thanks to Scarlett Phoenix for her beta reading services and many thanks to Medic for the coordination process. The word, _Jameel,_ is Arabic for beautiful.

Reviews appreciated but no flames please. Enjoy.

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**

* * *

**Merry Christmas Darling**

Courtney sat at the kitchen table of the small housing unit, which she shared with her husband, writing out the last of the Christmas cards. She meticulously looked over the list of friends and family to send cards to. Carefully addressing the last envelope, she slipped the card inside and sealed it. Grabbing a sheet of Christmas stamps, she placed a first-class stamp on each envelope, followed by a return address label and a stamp-sized, foiled holiday sticker to make the back of the envelope festive.

Leaning back in her kitchen chair, Courtney took a sip of her coffee and looked around the homey kitchen. It smelled of freshly baked cookies, which were cooling on the racks on the counter behind her; the cookies had to be delivered this afternoon for the cookie walk at the base, scheduled for tomorrow. She returned her gaze to the mound of stacked envelopes in front of her. Shuffling through them, she made sure that she had not left anyone off the list. Everyone from their days with GI Joe got a card, including the few Joes with whom they were currently stationed. She had a list of soldiers, who she and Ron were proud to call friends, whether it was from their days at boot camp or the other bases that they had been stationed at throughout their Army careers. She had taken the time to write a little note in each card; although, coming up with something different for each one became daunting at times.

Courtney looked at the calendar, knowing that it was two weeks until Christmas. She and Carla were going shopping this afternoon to hopefully pick up the last of the Christmas gifts. Everyone was keeping her busy, and she appreciated the sediment; but this was not how she pictured her first Christmas as a married woman. She paused as she looked over Mrs. Rudat's Christmas card envelope. Her new mother-in-law wanted her to come home to Las Vegas and spend the holidays with her and Mrs. Vasquez, but she had visited them over Thanksgiving, which she was thankful for the opportunity to spend the holiday with them since it had turned into a memorable trip. Politely declining their request, Courtney felt it was her duty to cover the extra shifts at the Motor Pool so that her subordinates could take their leave over the Christmas holidays.

"I wish you were here, Ron. Please stay safe," she whispered, gently returning the Christmas card for his mother on top of the stack to go out to the mail. Sighing, she could not believe that Ron's tour of duty had begun a little over six months ago, and it would be nearly another six months before she would see him.

Laying the cooled cookies on several plastic Christmas plates, she placed holiday decorated Saran wrap over the four plates of cookies and sat them on the edge of the counter. She went to the bedroom to change and get ready for her shopping spree with her friend. With any luck, this would be the last time she would need to brave the crowds this holiday season. Normally, she did not mind the crowds, but she was having difficulty staying in a cheerful mood when she was constantly reminded that she would be without her husband this Christmas.

Shortly before noon, Courtney met Carla, and they both took their plates of cookies to the community room. Courtney also deposited her stack of greeting cards in the outgoing mailbox. Carla playfully rebuked her friend for having all of her Christmas cards finished. "I haven't even started," the Doctor whined. "I know! You can do mine too," she teased.

Shaking her head, Courtney stated, "Sorry, Cars, but I'm all Christmas carded-out. I only want to open them now."

Leaving base, they stopped and ate a quick bite of lunch at a local deli before setting their sights on concurring the masses. "We're Army soldiers. We can do this," they exclaimed as they circled the parking lot at the mall, trying to find a parking spot.

Later that night, Courtney arrived back home, her arms full of packages and bags. She and Carla had shopped until they dropped. The traffic and crowds had been merciless, but they both enjoyed each other's company and the challenge of finding the perfect gift for everyone on their lists. The tired mechanic dropped the shopping bags on the floor of the living room and turned on the television. She entered the kitchen and scribbled a note to remind herself to find boxes so that she could mail all of her purchases to their families and friends. Sighing from exhaustion, she walked back into the living room, kicked off her shoes, and collapsed on the sofa. Her eyes briefly landed on the shopping bags, but she quickly diverted her attention to the program on the television. _The wrapping of the gifts could wait until another day_, she quickly decided as she watched the Christmas special, _Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer_.

Her eyes closed as Rudolph and his friends saved Christmas that foggy, snowy night. Drifting off to sleep, she dreamed that Ron was with her. They had decorated their home with a Christmas tree much too large for the living room, but they didn't care. Ron had made some fresh eggnog, and they were toasting to their future in front of a glowing fireplace. The dream seemed so real that she could almost hear the crackling of the fireplace logs; but when Courtney opened her eyes, anticipating the images from her dream, the only things she saw in the small living room was the pile of shopping bags discarded on the floor, and the television airing the nightly news. A few early Christmas cards were neatly displayed on a Christmas card rack, the only Christmas item she had up so far except for the wreath hanging on the front door. Turning off the television and lights, she changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed, hoping that her dreams would take her back to how their first Christmas together could be…should be. "Stay safe, Ron. I love you," she prayed as she lay down in the middle of their queen-sized bed, pulling the covers closely around neck.

_

* * *

_Two weeks later, Courtney shut off the lights to the Motor Pool, locked the doors, and walked to her home. There was a light dusting of snow on the ground as more snowflakes continued to fall. It was noon on Christmas Eve. 

Bill Hardy saw her as he left the chopper hangar and raced across the lot to embrace the former model, who was now the current head of the Motor Pool, into an enormous bear hug and twirled her around in the snow. "Courtney, you get on home and get that tree decorated," Bill playfully scolded her, as he set her feet back down on the snowy earth. "Sally told me you are being a scrooge this year."

"I am not a scrooge, Bill," she refuted, steadying herself on Bill's arm from his extravagant squeeze. "The tree is sitting in the living room, right where you put it for me. It just is not decorated yet. I have been busy, pulling double shifts since most of the crew is on holiday leave. I'll get it all up. Don't you worry. Ron's family tradition is to decorate the tree and house on Christmas Eve. I always liked that idea so decided that was what I was going to do this afternoon instead of eating all the fudge and Christmas candy, getting fat, and watching reruns of _The Christmas Story_ and _It's a Wonderful Life_."

Bill let out a hearty laugh. "Now that's my girl. It is a nice family tradition, and next year, Darling," Bill said sincerely, "you and Ron will be decorating your place together. I promise ya that, Court."

Smiling, Courtney responded by saying, "Thanks, Bill. I hope so."

Bill shook his head. "Not good enough, Court. He will be home. Trust me." The cowboy knew that he was being mighty optimistic but could not stand to see the normally jovial tank jockey in a glum mood. "Say it, Cover Girl," he warned her sternly, using her former codename.

Unable to hide her smile, she chuckled. "Ron will be home next year for the holidays." Crossing her arms and arching an eyebrow, she teasingly huffed, "Satisfied?"

"Well, I suppose that's the best I'm gonna get out of a scrooge," Bill retorted, flashing her his charming cowboy grin.

"Bah humbug," she mocked, sneering at his statement. Turning serious, she said, "You have a Merry Christmas and tell Sally the same for me, will ya?"

"Yes, ma'am," Bill promised, tipping his cowboy hat to her. "Merry Christmas, Court and tell Carla, if ya see 'er, that Sally and me wishes her a Merry Christmas too. Tell her that next year, Ed will be home with her and the baby."

"I will, Sir," Courtney answered, saluting the tall cowboy and continuing home, a smile upon her lips from her discussion with Bill. The cowboy could always brighten her day.

Stepping inside her house, she turned up the thermostat, rubbing her arms to get warm. Heading to the bathroom, she took a quick shower to clean up from her short day's work before she started decorating their home. Bill had purchased her and Carla each a live six-foot Christmas tree last week as his early Christmas presents. Each of the women had accepted the offer graciously. Up until the tree appeared on her doorstep, Courtney was only going to put up a tiny, three-foot, artificial Christmas tree. She had made a quick, late night run to the store and bought two strands of chasing lights and some ornaments to help decorate the tree. Having not planned for a six-foot tree, she only had enough lights and ornaments for the small three-foot tree that she and Ron had put up the last few Christmases, when they were a couple before they got married.

Changing into one of Ron's Army t-shirts and a pair of her old sweatpants, Courtney pulled her long, auburn hair back into a ponytail and dug out the boxes of stored Christmas ornaments and the boxes of new lights and ornaments. She turned on the radio, and after fumbling through several stations, found that all were playing holiday music. Humming along with some of the songs, she got to work, untangling the lights from the boxes, finding ornament hangers for the ornaments, and unwrapping all the carefully stored Christmas decorations from last year.

After several hours of steadily decorating the tree, she stepped back, admiring her handiwork. "Not too shabby," she congratulated herself. With each ornament that Courtney hung, she imagined that she and Ron were hanging them together. "Next year," she mumbled, reassuring herself that they would be spending next Christmas together.

After fixing a few out of place ornaments, she turned her attention to the Nativity scene. Ron's father, years and years ago, had handcrafted the stable. Mrs. Rudat had given her the stable and all of the old-fashioned Nativity pieces during her Thanksgiving visit last month. Courtney recalled the conversation she had with Mrs. Rudat the day the older lady offered the precious gift to her to display in her and Ron's home.

_"When Ronnie was a little boy," Mrs. Rudat had explained, "he would sit and stare at the Nativity scene for hours. He never touched the pieces, just sat there as if he was listening to the story of what happened on the night Jesus was born." With a tear in her eye, Mrs. Rudat had continued, "Courtney, I want you to have this. It was very special to Ronnie, and I want it to be very special for you both. I know that you are missing my son. I can see it in your eyes, but maybe if you sit in front of it on Christmas Eve, you will hear the same story that Ronnie did when he was a boy and you will be comforted."_

_Courtney had accepted the family treasure appreciatively, hugging her mother-in-law and gently sobbing on the older woman's shoulder because of her kindness and optimistic view. "I will, momma. I promise," she finally told Mrs. Rudat, wiping away her tears._

Arranging the red Christmas skirt under the tree, Courtney smiled at her memory as she picked out a perfect place for the Nativity scene. She spread some dried, brown grass on the red cover, before opening the box that housed the stable and figurines. Carefully extracting the stable from its box, she had to make a few minor repairs to the wood pieces that had come loose. Allowing the glue to set up from the repairs, the mechanic worked on uncovering each figurine. The entire scene of figurines, including Mary, Joseph, baby Jesus, the three wise men, shepherds, sheep, camels, stable animals, a few bales of straw, and angels, was a complete, matching set but probably thirty or forty years old. One of the angel's wings was loose, so she used a bit of ceramic glue and put a dab between the body and the wings, holding it in place until it set up. "There you go, Gabriel," she softly said, smiling at the lovely angel.

Courtney uncurled her legs, stood up, and stretched, before peeking outside. The snow was falling harder, and the sidewalks and pavement had a blanket of white covering them. Smiling, she was thankful she didn't have to drive in the stuff. Her Mustang did not do well in snow. Of course, she did enjoy driving the jeeps in the snow, much to her passengers' dismay. She chuckled to herself. "Probably why Carla volunteered to drive tonight for the Christmas Eve service," she said aloud, walking over to the kitchen and pouring a cup of hot water from the teakettle. She grabbed the canister of hot chocolate and put two scoops of the mixture in her cup. Stirring it absentmindedly with a peppermint stick, she thought of what Ron was doing now and how she wished he was with her or she was with him.

The small clock in the hallway roared to life, counting down another hour. Startled out of her thoughts and wishes, Courtney jumped slightly then shook her head at her foolishness. Ron bought her that clock a few years ago before they were even dating. He had told her that when he saw it, it reminded him of her and wanted her to have it. Every hour, instead of chiming the hour, it roared a different car's engine. Walking back into the living room, she stopped, watching the lights chase each other around the tree. Picking up the repaired stable, she carefully set it up under the tree and then added the figurines. When she was done, she sat back and stared at the delicately crafted statuettes. They certainly were not made this way anymore. Now, it was all about quantity not quality. Each piece was detailed down to dimples, freckles, eyebrows, and eye color; even the animals were featured with images to indicate clumps of fur and tiny horns on the cattle. As she marveled at the Nativity scene, she heard Mrs. Rudat's words echoing in her ears. She took a moment and stared at the scene before her. The lonely, empty feeling was still there, but a calming peace that she had not felt in a long time washed over her. "Thanks, momma," she softly whispered.

Sighing, Courtney went to the closet and sat the few wrapped gifts under the tree. She had sent all the gifts to their families and friends ten days ago, allowing for mail delivery. She placed Carla and Lisa's gifts on the small table by the door and would deliver them tonight when she met them for church. The gifts under the tree were from friends and family for her and Ron. She was torn between opening her gifts or those marked for both of them without Ron around but knew that she could not tell everyone that she was not going to open their gifts until Ron came home from deployment. She quickly cleaned up the mess she had made, putting the boxes back in the closet and tossing the tags and other garbage items in the trash.

_

* * *

_Later that night, as Carla and Courtney walked from the garage to their homes, they commented on the various Christmas lights that they saw on their way to and from the neighboring town as well as the beautiful candlelight service that they had attended. Courtney had met Carla at her place earlier that evening, dropping off the Christmas gifts for her and Lisa before they all went to the Christmas Eve service. The snow had stopped falling during the early evening hours, but now the flakes were tumbling to the ground again. "I almost wish I was in the desert with Ron," Courtney grumbled, assuming that was where he was stationed but not positive. "Wait! I do wish that," she continued with a smile and a short chuckle. 

Laughing, Carla shook her head as she carried the baby carrier, containing a sleeping Lisa. "Court, you grew up in Illinois. I know you had snow worse than this," she teased, trying to keep the mood upbeat.

"Yeah, we did. I hated it then too," Courtney answered. After a brief silence, she looked at her friend and said, "Carla, thank you for letting me tag-a-long with you. I don't think I could have sat through the Christmas specials on the TV tonight by myself without..." She let her words trail off and never finished her sentence.

Casting a look over at her friend, Carla reassuringly patted Courtney's shoulder. "I'm glad you came with me. Truthfully, I didn't want to be alone either. Well, besides Lisa and me," the doctor corrected herself with a smile. "I also didn't want you to be alone," she softly revealed.

Courtney reached over and squeezed her friend's arm. She didn't know what to say and was touched by her friend's concern. The two of them were both missing their husbands during this holiday season. Even though this would be Courtney's first Christmas married to Ron, she also felt bad for Ed, who would be missing his daughter's first Christmas. The two women had leaned on each other, helping out and being each other's "dates" for social events. Courtney had even spent many evenings and nights watching Lisa when Carla had to work late or was called in the middle of the night for a medical emergency. Early in her career, Carla had stepped in as the doctor for the GI Joe team until they were disbanded. After Carla and Ed had married, she retired from the Army to pursue a private medical practice.

Both ladies stopped by the side of the road as an approaching jeep slowly made its way towards them. It stopped in front of the gate for the base housing. "Odd," they both muttered, as they crossed the road in front of the headlights of the jeep and continued to the sidewalks, leading to their homes. Most of their neighbors and fellow teammates had left a day or so ago to spend the holidays with their respective families.

Two soldiers exited the jeep and stood there holding their packs. Seeing the approaching women, they suddenly started running towards them, tossing their duffels aside.

Abruptly, Courtney stopped. "No," she softly said under her breath. She was looking at the two men; one was tall and lanky while the other had the exact build as Ron. "It can't be," she muttered in disbelief as the two men came closer and the surrounding lights picked up their dominant features.

Carla had also stopped. "It is!" She cried out enthusiastically, her eyes shining brightly.

In seconds, the two men had crossed the distance and were standing in front of their wives. Ron scooped up an overjoyed Courtney, twirling her around in the snow as she wrapped her arms and legs around him. Ed hugged his wife tightly, being careful not to upset the carrier holding his baby girl.

"Merry Christmas, _Jameel_," Ron finally said, grinning from ear to ear, planting a quick but loving kiss on her lips.

"Desert, it's really you," Courtney gasped, still in shock. She looked at her husband, running her gloved hands across his face and gazing into his eyes. She leaned in to kiss him passionately, losing herself in their happy reunion. "How long?" she finally asked as their kiss ended. She could tell that neither of them were injured and doubted the Army cut their deployment short. She would have surely heard about that.

"A few days, honey. A C-130 was bringing supplies, a few injured, and some other lucky soldiers home. It had room and our CO had four passes, so we all drew straws to see who the lucky chaps would be that could take advantage of the short leave and our CO's generosity. We have to go back the day after tomorrow," he explained quickly. "Brrr, it is a tad chilly here though," he good-naturedly complained even though his apparel not only consisted of his winter Army jacket but also his wife, who was still tightly wrapped around him.

Courtney laughed and kissed her husband once again, thanking God and everyone that allowed this moment to come true. Untangling her arms and legs from Ron, she turned around and gave Ed a hug, exclaiming, "Ed, it is great to see you."

"You too, Courtney. I hear that you have been spoiling my girls," Ed stated, returning her embrace and giving the former tank jockey a peck on the cheek. "Merry Christmas."

"I try, Ed," Courtney replied. "Merry Christmas to you, too."

Ron embraced Carla. "Merry Christmas, Carla. Thank you for everything," he whispered in her ear.

Carla nodded, understanding what he meant. "We have definitely leaned on each other for support. Court has been a huge help with Lisa. I could never have done it without her. I think you two need to get busy so that Lisa has a playmate," the ex-Army doctor teased Ron.

Ron lifted an eyebrow and grinned, replying, "I plan on it, Doc. Do not worry." Looking over at the little girl sleeping in her carrier, he continued, "I can't believe how much Lisa has grown." As happy as he was to be home and able to spend Christmas Day with his wife, he was just as glad that Ed would get to spend some time with his wife and growing daughter.

"She is growing like a weed and misses her daddy," Carla quickly stated, holding back the overwhelming emotion building inside her.

"Come on everyone," Ed interrupted, laying an arm across his wife's shoulders. "I have to agree with Ron. It is just a little too nippy out here."

"Yeah, come on back to the house to warm up," Carla offered, knowing that the Rudats would refuse, but suggested the invitation regardless.

"Thanks, Cars, but I think we will skip that invite tonight," Courtney brazenly replied, winking at her husband as she took a few steps back over to him and slipped an arm around his waist.

Laughing, Ron agreed, smirking at his wife's comment. "Yes, you and Ed catch up. I have other _business_ to attend to."

"Sounds like a good idea," Ed chimed in, shaking his head at his two best friends but then lovingly looking at his wife with a glint in his eye. "I think we can find something to do anyway, right my love?"

Carla nodded. "I think so," she mischievously replied.

The foursome walked to their homes, echoing "Merry Christmas" and "Feliz Navidad" as the two couples split up and strolled up the sidewalks leading to their respective homes. Ron could see the colorful Christmas lights chasing each other from outside the Rudat home as they approached the small covered porch. He admired the wreath and big red bow hanging on the front door, smiling brightly, happy to be home. Upon entering the cozy home, Ron noticed the familiar and lingering scent of spiced-apple candles, which his wife burned, alternating between apple and peach scents. His nose also detected the aroma of an evergreen tree. "A real tree, Court?" he asked with a hint of excitement in his voice.

Nodding, she explained, "Bill bought Carla and me a real tree last week since neither of us had ours up yet. He and Sally had theirs up since the day after Thanksgiving. I just didn't have time and was waiting until today to decorate, like you and I had always talked about doing."

Ron pulled her close to him, kissing her forehead and then her rosy cheeks before finally finding her crimson lips. He eagerly and fervently kissed his wife, remembering that he had waited for this moment for way too many months. He was not surprised to find his wife willingly returning his kiss, her body longing for what she had missed since he was deployed. After the long, passion-filled kiss, he reluctantly pulled back as their lungs clamored for air; he studied her beautiful face and her creamy white skin, smiling at his good luck. He gently stroked her cheek before he unlaced his boots and slid off his coat, placing it on a coat tree by the front door.

Courtney motioned for Ron to head into the living room. She watched as he walked the short distance into the living room and stood there mesmerized by the tree and decorations. Smiling, she quickly shed her coat and shoes before she softly padded up behind him. She was so happy to have him home, even if it was for only a few days, that she felt like she would be overcome with emotion. Affectionately, she ran her hands up and down his back before encircling her arms around his waist as Ron stared at the tiny, decorated living room.

Numerous cards were displayed on a Christmas card rack, which was overflowing; some holders had two cards sitting in its sleeve. A tray of homemade fudge and candies rested on the coffee table surrounded by porcelain snowmen and Santa Claus figurines, including additional greeting cards that were too big, too pretty, or too special to be placed on the rack with the others. A gorgeous Christmas centerpiece with two red candlesticks graced the top of the entertainment center as a delicately decorated and matching swag hung above it. Red, silver, and gold holly berries and beads were scattered around the centerpiece and swag amongst tiny, plastic Christmas packages, pinecones, and fruits. The swag was complete with a silver and gold ribbon, tied in a bow with its ends spiraling down against the wall. A popcorn Christmas tin, featuring a tank decorated for the holidays, sat beside the card rack with an enormous blooming Christmas cactus on its lid. Mrs. Vasquez had given them that cactus two Christmases ago, even though Courtney had tried to inadvertently kill it frequent times.

Feeling his wife's caresses, Ron pulled Courtney around to face him then embraced and kissed her fully. Hugging her tightly, like he never wanted to let go, he inhaled the scent of her shampoo and perfume before he glanced back at the Christmas tree. His eyes took in the decorated tree and all the ornaments that they had collected over the past few years as they dated. Many of the ornaments were from locations where Ron had been deployed, and there were also several new ones that Courtney had purchased in order to decorate the large tree. A few of the ornaments were handmade by the Hauser and Faireborn children. The beautiful angel topper matched the deep red garland weaving around the tree. Tiny strips of silver tinsel hung from the branches as the multi-color lights danced around the tree. "It is all so beautiful, Court," he whispered in her ear, his breath tickling her neck.

As his eyes descended on the Nativity scene under the tree, he felt his heart jump into his throat. "Court?" his voice cracked as he choked on the words.

Courtney glanced up into his hazel eyes and followed their gaze to the place where they were fixed. Nodding her head, she stepped away from her husband for a moment to allow him to walk over to the tree. She watched him sink to his knees as if in a daze before she slowly followed him and tenderly draped her arms across his shoulders from behind. "Your mom wanted us to have it," she whispered. "She told me that as a child you would sit and just stare at the scene."

A few tears escaped from his eyes as he grabbed her arms and gently pulled her down to sit on his lap. "Momma always knew what this meant to me. Dad made this stable the year before he died."

Courtney nodded her head but didn't say anything. Her soft brown eyes gleamed as the Christmas lights twinkled. She had a few soft, wavy curls in her auburn hair, which she wore loose, letting if flow across her shoulders and down to the small of her back. She reached a slender hand up and wiped away the few tears before leaning in to kiss him.

Ron deepened the kiss before breaking their lip lock. "I love you, Courtney Rudat," he whispered in her ear, slipping one arm under her legs and the other around her back. "Let's go to bed," he suggested, slowly picking her up and carrying her into the bedroom.

Courtney grinned seductively, as she was lifted off the floor. She snuggled into his arms, wanting to be as close to him as possible. "I love you too, Ronald Rudat," she repeated, kissing him. "Merry Christmas, Darling."


End file.
